


Shower

by rov0t



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rov0t/pseuds/rov0t
Summary: A prank goes wrong... or does it?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 30





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy uwu

Stephen had been outside quite often, which ironically bothered Tony, because he was the one who was normally not home, working at the office, in meetings, or big projects in some special buildings.

So when Strange arrived, Stark had the perfect idea for the prank of the month. Stephen got home, hugged Tony and decided to take a shower. It was the perfect time.

When he was already there, Tony ordered JARVIS to block the hot water flow and use cold water instead

The temperature suddenly decreased to be almost ice cold, Strange inmediately knew what Tony did, so decided to make the plan backfire for him.

—aghh! —he screamed in "pain" making Tony think something had gone wrong. He rushed to the bathroom to check on his husband only to get shoved against the wall with the water bathered down wetting his clothes. 

He laughs at Tony not yet completelly amused. He started stripping off the wet attire. The genius shrieks at the freezing water.

—Wanted to prank someone, Stark? —asked teasingly

Tony managed to cut loose somehow

—I hate you, Stephen

—Is that so? Then why are you still here? 

—what do you mean?

—Why haven't you just gotten out of the shower?

—My problem

—Why don't we make it our problem?

—And you say I'm always horny

—Come on, don't tell me you don't want to

—Never said that...

He started getting down to Stephen's knees starting to introduce his cock into his mouth.

Strange grunted having his hair in his grasp, deciding to apply the shampoo and start slowly showering his dark brown locks.

—water's still pretty cold —Stephen complained— We'll catch a cold

—JARVIS, activate the hot water flow —Tony said separating momentairly

—yes, sir —replied the voice turning the water warm again

The doctor separated Tony from him helping him stand again and kissing him with lust, then pinning him to the wall. Stark could just cut loose, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't miss his opportunity of having sex with him after about six weeks

Stephen pushed a finger inside his husband earning a moan from the brunette, he slided the second finger after a few seconds continuing his pace, then they suddenly passed over a sensitive spot

—mhhhh —he grunted at this action, Strange warned he'd add a third finger— You going in or what?

—how hasty, but that will do. —he put a hand on Stark's hip and slowly slid inside him— you feel so good

Tony moved his hips creating a rhytm that matched Stephen's, then he changed the thursting angle to find his special spot

—found it —Strange rasped and thursted harder, he licked Stark's ear and panted. He let out a loud moan

—Harder. I want you to tear me apart 

The sorcerer stopped for just second and stared at him. His body heated up even more. He attacked, grabed his lover's hips with both hands and gave it his all, then groaned as muscles tightened around him.

He had to hurry, he was close and had to bring Tony to the end, too. The billionarie's body trembled. Stephen felt him tense realizing he was closer that he thought, so he let himself free and moaned

—Ste...phen —he bucked his hips one last time with electrifying shocks spreading through his body. the mentioned one groaned at seeing Tony releasing, too.

He tried to take deep breaths as Tony cut free.

—*sighs* that was actually pretty great —said starting to shower

—yeah, but tiring —said refering to the cuantity of work lately

—At least you get to sleep everyday

—You could, too if you were organized

—I am organized with my schedule —he complained about the comment

—whatever.

They both finished showering and dressed up to sleep

—Hey Tony, there's something I wanna discuss with you

—What is it?

—a child —answered simply in two words

—huh... I actually thought about it, too, but they're just some ungrateful, messy troublemakers

—Stark, you're describing yourself

—I'm just not sure if I can raise a child

—why not?

—Babe, I'm no good influence for anyone

—of course you are! You've saved the world many times, and you've changed. You're a good man, Tony

—Maybe you're right... and I do want to have a kid, but let's discuss it tomorrow

—Sure. For now, let's sleep

—fine. —he answered snuggling in Stephen's chest, who hugged him before closing his eyes

—love you, Tony

—love toy, too honey

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it


End file.
